Xi Jinping/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Jean Chrétien - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping (R), a member of the Standing Committee of the Political Bureau of the Central Committee of the Communist Party of China, meets with former Canadian Prime Minister Jean Chretien in Beijing, Jan. 9, 2008. (Xinhua Photo) Stephen Harper - Xi Jinping.jpg| Canadian Prime Minister Stephen Harper meets with Chinese President Xi Jinping in the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, China on Sunday November 9, 2014. (Adrian Wyld / THE CANADIAN PRESS) Justin Trudeau - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with Prime Minister Justin Trudeau of Canada. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Estados Unidos * Ver Jimmy Carter - Xi Jinping.jpg| General Secretary of the Communist Party of China’s Central Committee, Xi Jinping, has met visiting former US president Jimmy Carter in Beijing. News.cn Bill Clinton - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) meets with former U.S. President Bill Clinton at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, capital of China, Nov. 18, 2013. (Xinhua/Liu Weibing) George W. Bush - Xi Jinping.jpg| President George W. Bush is greeted by Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping Sunday White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Xi Jinping.jpg| U.S. President Barack Obama, left, and Chinese President Xi Jinping shake hands following the conclusion of their joint news conference at the Great Hall of the People in Beijing, Wednesday, Nov. 12, 2014. (AP Photo/Pablo Martinez Monsivais) Donald Trump - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Donald Trump and Chinese President Xi Jinping pause for photographs at Mar-a-Lago in Florida. AP Hillary Clinton - Xi Jinping.jpg| Feb 14, 2012.Secretary Clinton and Vice President Biden hosted a lunch in honor of Vice President of the People's Republic of China, His Excellency Xi Jinping, at the Department of State. Photo: 美国国务院,State Dept Image by Mark Stewart América Central Costa Rica * Ver Laura Chinchilla - Xi Jinping.jpg| China's President Xi Jinping greets Costa Rica's President Laura Chinchilla during a bilateral meeting. The Nation Luis Guillermo Solís - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping se Reúne con Presidente de Costa Rica Luis Guillermo Solís. News.cn México * Ver Ernesto Zedillo - Xi Jinping.jpg| President Xi meets members of the Berggruen Institute's 21st Century Council. News.cn Felipe Calderón - Xi Jinping.jpg| Felipe Calderón y el vicepresidente chino Xi Jinping durante su visita a México. FONDEA Enrique Peña Nieto - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with President Enrique Peña Nieto of Mexico. News.cn Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Visits Revolutionary Leader Fidel Castro of Cuba. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Raúl Castro - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (L) and Cuban President Raul Castro attend a signing ceremony for bilateral documents in Havana, capital of Cuba, July 22, 2014. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) Miguel Díaz-Canel - Xi Jinping.jpg| Presidente Xi Jinping se reúne con Díaz-Canel. Granma América del Sur Argentina * Ver Cristina Fernández - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping y Cristina Kirchner: una cumbre y 12 mil millones de dólares en inversiones potenciales de China en Argentina. Foto: Presidencia de la Nación Mauricio Macri - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with President Mauricio Macri of Argentina. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Xi Jinping.jpg| Visita. El presidente Evo Morales, en el encuentro con su homólogo chino Xi Jinping, en Pekín, China. AFP. Brasil * Ver Lula da Silva - Xi Jinping.jpg| Brazilian President Luiz Inacio Lula da Silva (R) meets with Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping in Brasilia Feb. 19, 2009. (Xinhua/Ma Zhancheng) Dilma Rousseff - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with President Dilma Rousseff of Brazil. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Michel Temer - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Se Reune con Presidente de Brasil Temer. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Chile * Ver Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Sin imagen.jpg| Eduardo Frei se reunirá con el Presidente chino, Xi Jinping. martes, 01 de noviembre de 2016. Nacional. El Mercurio Ricardo Lagos - Xi Jinping.jpg| El presidente de China, Xi Jinping, explica las reformas en China a Ricardo Lagos, Ernesto Zedillo, Felipe González y otros ex líderes. Facebook de Ricardo Lagos Michelle Bachelet - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Meets with President Michelle Bachelet of Chile. Photo: Ministry of Foreign Affairs, the People's Republic of China Sebastián Piñera - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chilean President Sebastian Pinera shakes hands with Chinese Vice-President Xi Jinping during a meeting at the La Moneda Palace in Santiago on June 9, 2011. (Photo/Agencies) Colombia * Ver Álvaro Uribe - Xi Jinping.jpg| El vicepresidente de China, Xi Jinping (i), y su comitiva sonríen tras ser recibidos por el presidente de Colombia, Álvaro Uribe. EFE Juan Manuel Santos - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Se Entrevista con Presidente Colombiano Santos. News.cn Ecuador * Ver Rafael Correa - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Se Reúne con Presidente de Ecuador Rafael Correa. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Paraguay * Ver Horacio Cartes - Xi Jinping.jpg| China's President Xi Jinping and Paraguayan President Horacio Cartes talk at a group photo session during the 6th BRICS summit and the Union of South American Nations (UNASUR) in Brasilia July 16, 2014. (Reuters / Ueslei Marcelino) / Reuters (detalle de foto). Perú * Ver Alan García - Xi Jinping.jpg| El vicepresidente chino Xi Jinping con Alan García en el Foro Mundial por la Paz. CNSPHOTO Ollanta Humala - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Sostuvo Conversación con Presidente del Perú Ollanta Humala. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Sostiene Conversación con Su Homólogo Peruano Kuczynski Jefes de Estado Acuerdan Promover Mejor y Más Rápido Desarrollo de Asociación Estratégica Integral China-Perú. Foto: Ministerio de Relaciones Exteriores de la República Popular China Martín Vizcarra - Xi Jinping.jpg| Vicepresidente de la República, Martín Vizcarra; y mandatario chino, Xi Jinping. Foto: Difusión. Uruguay * Ver José Mujica - Xi Jinping.jpg| El Presidente José Mujica recibió al vicepresidente de China, Xi Jinping en la Torre Ejecutiva. Presidencia de Uruguay Tabaré Vázquez - Xi Jinping.jpg| Xi Jinping Sostiene Conversación con Presidente Uruguayo Tabaré Vázquez Deciden Establecer Asociación Estratégica China-Uruguay. News CN Venezuela * Ver Hugo Chávez - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese Vice President Xi Jinping (L) meets with visiting Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez in Beijing, capital of China, April 9, 2009. (Xinhua/Li Tao) Nicolás Maduro - Xi Jinping.jpg| Chinese President Xi Jinping (R) meets with Venezuelan President Nicolas Maduro in Beijing, capital of China, Sept. 1, 2015. (Xinhua/Li Xueren) Fuentes Categoría:Xi Jinping